


Touch (Too Much)

by Band_obsessed



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data (Star Trek)'s Emotion Chip, First Contact, Fluff and Smut, Like, M/M, Oops, Smut, it's basically just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: Slight First Contact AU in which Data doesn’t lose the grafted skin the Borg Queen gave him and instead gets to...explore the newfound sensitivity.





	Touch (Too Much)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I watched First Contact last night and had this idea rattling around in my head all night long, so this morning I wrote it. It's literally just like fluff & smut and just playing around with both Data's emotion chip and his grafted skin. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Title from AC/DC, my dad would be so proud :'))

Data’s experience with the Borg Queen had been…unique, to say the least. The gift she had given him, the feelings she had provided still lingered, and, although he had hesitated over whether to truly leave her, the thought of his home, of Geordi, prevented him from staying. She had gone down with a fight, and Data had looked down at her…body, a sense of something akin to what he had come to know as ‘guilt’ washing through him, somewhat irrationally, but he had managed to keep himself occupied enough so that his processors didn’t linger on the events too heavily. In fact, the entire crew of the Enterprise had been so busy rebuilding, both themselves and the ship, that Data had forgotten he still possessed the skin the Queen had given to him. It wasn’t until he returned to his quarters in the early hours of the morning when the crew had been formally dismissed to find Geordi fully clothed and half asleep in his bed (an occurrence not uncommon) that he had suddenly remembered. 

“Geordi, are you awake?” Data asked softly, sitting stiffly on the side of the bed, hands clasped in his lap, analysing the contrast between his different types of skin. A soft grunt answered Data’s question in the affirmative and he opened his mouth, eyebrows tugging down as he tried to find the words to explain the last twenty-six hours. 

“Data?” Geordi spoke, voice rough with sleep as he pushed himself up on a single elbow, his other hand coming to rest on Data’s wrist. Data gasped, stilling under his touch as he felt Geordi’s warmth, real warmth, heat, on the patch of skin. He met Geordi’s eyes and noticed his mouth twitch into a small smile before his own eyes fluttered closed, Geordi’s thumb rubbing patterns into his arm. A new kind of warmth, one unrelated to the heat of Geordi’s skin ran through his system, and he shut his eyes tighter at the semi-new feeling of arousal. A hand came to cup his face, turning it towards Geordi and Data’s eyes opened, his own hands reaching forward to cup Geordi’s neck, breathing uneven. 

“I-I am able to feel your touch in more ways than differential pressure input,” Data breathed and Geordi laughed, the sound loud in the otherwise silent room. 

“Yeah, Data, I kinda figured that one out on my own,” he replied, shifting so he was sat up properly next to Data, his fingers rubbing against the side of Data’s face that possessed the real skin. 

“I would very much like to kiss you, Geordi,” Data said, his words lingering somewhere between a statement and a question, unsure how to initiate such an action when his senses were already so overwhelmed. Thankfully, Geordi did so for him, leaning forward to take his lips between his own, the hand on his face never pausing in its ministrations, and Data hummed into the kiss, his own hands falling to clutch at Geordi’s back, his waist, his arms. He felt the beginnings of his sexuality program switching on as Geordi gasped softly against his lips, kneeling above him so he could climb into Data’s lap without breaking their kiss. 

“This okay?” Geordi asked, pulling back to suck in a few ragged breaths and Data nodded, unable to voice his affirmative as he leaned forward subconsciously in an attempt to draw Geordi back in. A few small, chaste kisses were pressed against Data’s lips before his Geordi trailed them against Data’s cheek, the heat and the humidity of his mouth registering, really registering, in his neural net for the first time. Data was unable to prevent the sound that tumbled from his mouth, caught somewhere between a gasp and a moan and Geordi shifted in his lap, body pressing down against Data’s groin with a soft sound of his own. 

“Please, Geordi, I-I need…” Data’s words trailed off into a moan, louder this time, as Geordi rolled his hips in his lap, still peppering kisses over his skin. His body shivered under Geordi’s touch, hands grabbing at his hips in an attempt to obtain more pressure, friction, more of something from the other man. 

“What do you need, Data?” Geordi asked, pulling away to look him in the eyes and Data shook his head, eyebrows tugged down as he struggled to find the correct verbal response. He settled for raising one hand to tug against the base of Geordi’s head, pulling him in for another kiss, fingers running through his cropped hair. He ran his hands down Geordi’s back, finding the release on his uniform shirt and tugging it down and open before pulling it entirely off, hearing it land on the floor with a soft thud. Data’s fingers roamed the expanse of Geordi’s skin, moving to cup his ribcage, shivering himself when gooseflesh appeared on Geordi’s skin, a sharp breath catching in his throat. Leaning solely on a combination of instinct and his past…encounters with Geordi, he ran his hands down the plains of his chest, fingers catching in the small amount of hair gathered there, resting at his sides before stroking his thumb across one of his nipples. Geordi broke the kiss with a strangled moan, head ducking into the Data’s neck as Data continued his actions, Geordi’s hips stuttering forward against Data’s own. In a brief moment of greater clarity, Geordi mirrored Data’s prior actions and helped Data to struggle out of his own shirt in the dim light of their quarters. 

“Geordi,” Data panted, his inhalation increasing as an attempt to cool down his systems as he took in Geordi’s form in his lap, the expanses of smooth skin in front of him, the contrast of his blue eyes against his darker form, his damp and slightly parted mouth. A familiar emotion washed over him and he reached up to cup Geordi’s face in a single hand, eyes fluttering as Geordi ran his hands down Data’s chest.

“M’right here, Data,” Geordi breathed, stroking the patches of skin littered across Data’s body and admiring the reactions they gained him. Data’s hips bucked up towards Geordi, the hand not on his face tightening around Geordi’s waist, lips parting in a gasp.

“I love you, Geordi,” he whispered and Geordi’s mouth broke into a soft smile, gaze holding Data in. It was not the first time Data had uttered such words, he had down so numerous times in the years before his emotion chip, and a handful of times after he truly knew what love was, experienced it in the same way Geordi returned his love. Despite this, Data had never felt such urgency to confess to Geordi, never felt so overwhelmed by both touch and emotions, and, for a brief moment, the pressure building behind his eyes had led him to believe he may be finding it too overwhelming. 

“I love you too, Data, always,” Geordi replied, pressing a languid kiss against Data’s mouth before gently pushing his shoulders down towards the bed, a breathless laugh pulled from his lips as Data went all too eagerly. Data’s hips stuttered as Geordi traced patterns against his skin, both real and artificial, and, with deft, sure fingers, Geordi made short work of the buckle of Data’s trousers, pulling them down and off his legs with little aid from the other man. The dim light in the quarters illuminated Data’s skin, contrasting the two types he possessed as his chest heaved, laid out on the bed before Geordi and clad only his boxers. Bringing a hand to cup the bulge through the thin material, Geordi used his other to undo his own buckle, pulling his trousers off as best he could, reluctant to break contact for any longer than necessary. 

“Please,” Data moaned, gasping when Geordi tightened his grip slightly, still cupping him through the layer of cotton. Inpatient, Data’s hands came to push at the sole remaining article of clothing on his body, kicking them off with the pile of clothing already gathering by the side of the bed. 

“You’re so beautiful, Data,” Geordi whispered, leaning down to kiss him, an arm braced by his body to keep himself semi-upright. Slowly, Geordi trailed his other hand down from Data’s face, past his chest and abdomen to softly take Data in his palm, working him with relaxed, sure movements. Data’s face contorted at the sensation, mouth falling open and hips stuttering to meet Geordi’s grip.

“More,” Data breathed and Geordi’s lips quirked into a small smile.

“Gimme a minute, then,” Geordi replied, letting go of Data so he could rid himself of his underwear before reaching over fumbling on the end table for the bottle of lube. When Geordi returns to sitting atop Data’s thighs, Data brought his own hand down to grasp Geordi, running his thumb over his head and smearing the liquid beading there as Geordi moaned, slicking up his fingers and reaching behind himself. Geordi’s eyes closed, hips bucking in short, aborted motions as he tried to decide in what direction he wants pleasure more. He reached down and stilled Data’s hand, closing his eyes and taking a breath. “Go easy there, or this’ll be over before we’ve started.” Data nodded and instead shamelessly took himself in hand, a gasp falling from his lips as the slick from Geordi’s cock helped the slide against his own. 

“Are you fully prepared?” Data asked, voice uneven and rough with pleasure and Geordi nodded breathlessly, withdrawing his fingers from himself and using the excess lube covering them to further coat Data’s erection. Data’s hand flew up to grasp Geordi’s hips as he positioned himself above Data, slowly sinking down while his hands grasped at Data’s skin, scrabbling for purchase. 

“Oh, Gods, Data,” Geordi moaned, heart hammering in his chest as his eyes squeezed shut, quivering around Data’s erection as he bottomed out. Giving an experimental squeeze around him, Data gave an aborted shout, hands gripping so tight that Geordi knew he’d have bruises in the shape of his fingers the next morning. Geordi lifted himself up, forcing his eyes open to hazily focus on Data’s face, watch it contort with pleasure as he dropped back down. He kept up the lazy pace for a few minutes, enjoying the way Data seemed at a loss of what to do, just lying back and experiencing the pleasure in a way he never had before. It seemed though, that even an android had limits to their patience, and, within speed that Geordi hadn’t even considered possible, Data had flipped them over, leaning over Geordi with an arm next to his head. 

“I-I apologise,” Data panted, hips moving at a pace that Geordi knew had to be torturous for him, “I cannot seem to maintain the pace that you deemed suitable.” Despite himself, Geordi laughed, his hands running down Data’s sides, feeling his muscles tight with tension and self-control, teeth gritted with the effort it took to hold back.

“Then set a pace that is more ‘suitable’,” Geordi replied, a smile still lingering on his lips. That seemed to be all the encouragement Data required, and, with no warning other than his muscles relaxing momentarily, he quickened the pace, hips snapping forward into Geordi with short, rough motions. Geordi tugged his own bottom lip between his teeth, biting down in a vain attempt to keep quiet, hands clawing at Data’s back for purchase, gripping onto his shoulders, his hair, trying to hold on as best he could through the pleasure. Data’s head dropped down onto the curve of Geordi’s shoulder, a moan falling from his lips as he felt Geordi’s skin rub against the skin on his face, heat spreading throughout his entire body. On a particularly hard thrust forward, Geordi gasped out a moan, legs tangling around Data’s waist, heels digging into his lower back to keep him close. 

“Geordi, I-” Data warned, hips moving faster, losing some of their rhythm as his breath became more laboured. Geordi gasped, clenching down around him, hands combing through his hair frantically. Reaching down blindly, Data grasped Geordi’s cock in his hand, pumping him in perfect unison with the thrusts of his hips and Geordi yelled out, head spinning and vision darkening as he chanted garbled variations of Data’s name, spilling between their bodies with a soundless scream. Data’s hips picked up their pace, slamming into Geordi at a pace that Geordi knew he’d be feeling tomorrow, tension coiled tightly throughout his body.

“Let go, Data. It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Geordi whispered, breathless and boneless from his own orgasm, the aftershocks of pleasure making him shiver. Data moaned against Geordi’s skin, the sound rising in volume until he silenced himself by biting at the skin of Geordi’s shoulder, hips stuttering once, twice, before he spilled into Geordi, his synthetic nails digging into Geordi’s skin. 

Data collapsed atop of Geordi’s body, both of them struggling for breath as they came down, and, the feeling of Geordi’s skin against his own making his cock give another interested twitch inside Geordi. 

“Okay, no,” Geordi laughed, gently pushing Data off of him, shuddering from overstimulation when Data’s flagging erection slipped out of him, “Not all of us have superhuman refractory periods.” Data turned his head to meet Geordi’s eyes, fumbling around for his hand and lacing their fingers together.

“I apologise for my…enthusiasm,” Data replied, a smile on his lips, “but I am unable to help that I find you very sexually appealing.” Geordi snorted and pushed Data’s face away playfully with his hand. 

“Yeah, flattery will get you nowhere when I’m this tired.” With a small pout of his lips (‘Gods,’ Geordi mused, ‘who taught him to do that?’), Data conceded and pushed himself up from the bed, walking into the bathroom and returning a few moments later with a damp flannel. Geordi gave him a tired smile in return, shivering as Data cleaned his skin with quick, precise movements. After returning the flannel to the bathroom, Data returned to the bed to find Geordi’s eyes drooping closed, his naked form tangled in the sheets of the bed. Deftly slipping under the covers beside him, Data allowed his gaze to linger over Geordi’s relaxed form, unsure whether wrapping an arm around him would disturb the man’s sleep. 

“Are you gonna stare at me all night?” Geordi asked, words slurred with sleep and Data’s cheeks flushed.

“I believe there is a difference between ‘staring’ and ‘admiring’, is there not?” 

“You’re a menace, Data.” He replied, snuggling closer to Data’s form, resting his head on Data’s chest, hearing the faint, steady beating of Data’s synthetic heart, an arm draping across his waist. Data returned the embrace, holding Geordi’s form closer to his body, his head resting against Geordi’s hair.

“Goodnight, my love,” Data whispered, his own eyes drifting shut, nothing but love and content coursing through his body as Geordi’s breathing evened out, eyes slipping closed. And, if in their hurry the next morning, Geordi ended up wearing a shirt that was too big for him, nobody pointed it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr: https://hanjisans.tumblr.com


End file.
